Observing the Silent Siren
by Angel-Hiragizawa32
Summary: Pre-Quel to Your hand over my heart. Draco Malfoy has been assigned to observe and befriend Ginny Weasley. He finds his task completely nutters before slowly, he started to learn more about the girl and fall for her. D/G *Life is harsh*-Ginny
1. What makes you different makes you beaut...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Hello: D! This is the Pre-Quel of Your hand over my heart. This story is pretty much on the Point of View's style. This is also pretty much told by Draco's side. So, I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoy the original story. This has also a song in it. The song is not mine but it belongs to the Backstreetboys so yea. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
- - - - = = = = = = Observing the Silent Siren = = = = = = - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
You don't run with the crowd  
  
You go your own way  
  
You don't play after dark  
  
You light up my day  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Red auburn hair, pale skin and hand me down robes.  
  
She was an unmistakable face. She was different somehow but still the same. She was quiet and timid. She seemed simple and shy. Her life was unknown. She was just another Weasley. She was just another Hogwarts student.  
  
  
  
She was nothing special. She was just the girl who almost got killed in the Chamber of Secrets and she was only one of the many girls who flocked the one and only Pothead Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Her dark brown eyes seem to always hold unshed tears. Her pale look that carried a smile was just a mask. I would know, I've watched her and no, I am not stalking her. Are you bloody insane?  
  
  
  
Why in the world would I, the high and mighty Draco Malfoy stalk a low class Weasley? Are you out of your muggle minds?! People nowadays! Always jumping to conclusions without the slightest idea of what is going on. Hmmph!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Got your own kind of style  
  
That sets you apart  
  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright, I'll admit it. I am sort of stalking the girl but not in the creepy scary obsessive way. I am not OBSESSED with the girl. I am simply on a task that Dumbledore have personally assigned me to. It was a returning favor since he had promised to keep me alive from my father.  
  
  
  
According to Dumbledore, the girl kept a very secret power and it was rather dangerous if anyone should find out about it. That is right! I'm not only her watcher; I'm also her blooming knight in shining armor!  
  
  
  
It's been five months since I've watched the girl. I'll point out the obvious. She is a Gryffindor, 5th year and a Weasley. Her name as I have been told is Ginny. I swear, I never knew she had a name until the day she was saved by Pothead in the Chamber of Secrets. More than that, I don't believe I've ever seen her before.  
  
  
  
Unless my memory was a bit flawed, I think I've seen her once in Flourish and Blotts a few years ago and crushed her by insulting her Valentine gift to Pothead. Yea, I think that was her. I think so.  
  
  
  
Mind you, but the girl had not changed a bit since I've seen her the last time. She was skinny, ANOREXIC skinny. She was practically skin and bones. Good Merlin! She looked like she had malnutrition. One would have thought that she was just a walking skeleton with skin.  
  
  
  
Alright, maybe her parents can't even afford to buy food to feed their children but still, the school is doing a great job in feeding the students. How can a person be so skinny? I mean, how can a girl be so skinny?  
  
  
  
Yes, I do know that I'm being mean but can you blame me? I'm a Malfoy for Merlin's sake! I was born to be mean. It is in my blood! Good Merlin! Don't you know me at all? Ok, now off with me and back on to the girl.  
  
  
  
Despite the skinny figure, she does have a bit to offer. Her face was moderately attractive. She had that girl next door look. Her cheekbones look perfectly fine and her hair was nicely framing her face, unlike Granger's wild bush.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
  
And this world doesn't know what you have within  
  
When I look at you, I see something rare  
  
A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)  
  
And there's no one I know that can compare  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
From my observations, the girl is one that has a lot of time to think. She seems bright enough despite her looks to be stupid. The way she walks tells a lot as well. She doesn't drag her feet, she glides. She seems like a Porcelain doll, one fall and she breaks into a million pieces.  
  
  
  
She is quiet nonetheless. She is fragile, calm and collected. That is the way she seems at first look but if you look at her properly, you'll notice a sad expression with every smile. She spends most of her time with her friend, which I assume is her closest because she only talks to her.  
  
  
  
She isn't' a social butterfly and definitely not one that wants to be anywhere near a social butterfly. During mealtimes, the poor girl would watch the Dream Team from afar. I pity the girl. I feel the utter most feeling of sympathy for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)  
  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
  
You're all I need, oh girl  
  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I also did a bit of research on the girl from the Ancient book of the Witches Wizards Web. The book contains detailed information of every single witch and wizard that was ever born. All you have to do is just tap the book with the person's name and the entire book will tell you the tale of the person's life.  
  
  
  
I got the book from Dumbledore. I told him that I need more information on the girl if I was going to protect her. So that was what I did. I tapped the book with my wand and said her name. The book glowed for a while and it opened.  
  
I found out that her full name was Virginia Adliena Weasley and that her birthday was on the 12th of March which is by the way, just a few weeks away. She has an uncle who is a squib and she has 6 brothers. She inherited the Invisibility Amulet from her Grandmother and has been using it frequently. Hmm... Interesting, I know.  
  
  
  
Her favourite subject is Potion. Ok, now that just looks wrong. I have never seen a Gryffindor love Potions before. Her favourite color is Dark Emerald Green because it suits her and she found muggles a bit of a scare but fascinating nonetheless. Why is that not a surprise? Bloody muggle lover!  
  
  
  
Her biggest secret was that she can sing like a siren and that she has a bit of siren blood in her. Ooh, now that is interesting. Her crush on Harry Potter has subsided but she couldn't help feel left out by her very own brother. Her only wish was to be noticed and to be loved by her one true love.  
  
Oh Merlin, now I do feel sick. I'm gagging here. What a typical dreamy girl? Geez, you would have thought that girls nowadays would stop dreaming about fairytales but no, they still dream about them. What a typical fairy princess!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
You got something so real  
  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
  
See material things  
  
Don't matter to me  
  
So come as you are  
  
You've got nothing to prove  
  
You won me with all that you do  
  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I have seen many girls and had a few but none quite like her. She was just so different and yet so, enchanting? Now, why does that sound so wrong coming from my mouth? The girl has a sense of intelligence and a very different side to life.  
  
  
  
I followed her to the Astronomy Tower where the stars were perfectly beautiful. She used her Invisibility Amulet and went there without getting detected by Filch or his bloody cat. She seemed troubled. I put on my invisibility cloak and followed her.  
  
  
  
Once she got there, she found a spot to sit and started crying. I was pretty shocked. I couldn't understand how a girl could just cry like that. I was just horrified. Then, I heard her talk. She started muttering something about how the world was unfair to her. I just stood there in a dark corner, invisible to her eye.  
  
  
  
"I hate my life. I'm always the one who is left out. I'm always the one ignored. What did I do to deserve it?" she said, crying tears.  
  
  
  
I heard her words. Did she really feel that? I felt a bit of my heart, tugging. What? Don't look at me like that, I maybe cold but I do have a bit of a heart. She wrapped her worn cloak around her. She was cold and she was shivering. I had a sudden urge of putting my cloak on her but I didn't. I must not let her know that I've been watching her.  
  
  
  
The girl was broken. I could understand a bit after observing her for so long. I mean, I've been watching her for 5 months. It would be impossible even for the coldest bugger on earth to not have a soft spot for the girl. Yes, I do realize that I am being out of my own usual self but put yourself in my place. Would you not have a soft spot for her if you've practically know how she and all about her life?  
  
  
  
Then, I heard her sing. Oh Merlin, that was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I felt myself. The song was so sad. Her words pierced into me. I do realize that it was the Siren's effect but this was so different. It felt different. It felt as if she was trying to reach out to someone to comfort her but no one did. That was probably the first time in my life that I shed a tear for someone that I do not care about.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)  
  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
  
You're all I need, oh girl  
  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Again, I encountered the silent siren. She bumped into me on her way to Potions. I know this because we were in the dungeons and I was just on my way up to see Dumbledore. He called for me. The only classes in the dungeons were Potions. She bumped into me and fell down hard. Her things flew all over the place. I heard her mumble a sorry.  
  
  
  
"Oh you bloody git! Watch where you're going!" I shouted.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Really, I didn't", a small voice said.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Weasley! Are you too poor to see?" I said.  
  
"I'm really sorry", she said.  
  
  
  
That was when I saw her eyes. Her dark brown eyes which seemed to have kept even more unshed tears. She was strong. She didn't let my comments get to her. She quickly got her books and ran off. Just then, I notice a parchment lying on the ground. I picked it up and read it.  
  
  
  
It was a poem and it had her name down as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
When I close my eyes  
  
I think and start to realise  
  
Whether I am real or fake  
  
Whether I will give or take  
  
Have I been who I was before?  
  
Am I the person who you once saw?  
  
Have you ever known me at all?  
  
Have you ever watched me fall?  
  
I might not be who I may seem to be  
  
Still...can you blame me?  
  
I may seem happy, joyful and glad  
  
But who would ever thought I would be sad?  
  
Are you sure that I was the one?  
  
Because my sorrows will never be undone  
  
For I am who I am inside  
  
Forgive me if I push you aside  
  
My life feels empty hollow  
  
My true self only shows sorrow  
  
  
  
  
  
-Virginia Adliena Weasley.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow! That was good. She's a poet as well. That girl surprises me day by day. Still, I have that sympathy thing going on for her. I realized that I was just being mean to her but I can't help it. If you were me, you would understand but I guess you wouldn't because you are not me. As I walk to Dumbledore's office, I thought of her again. The look in her eyes just now was almost unbearable.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
You don't know  
  
How you touched my life  
  
OH just so many ways  
  
I just can't describe  
  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
  
You saw the little things that makes you beautiful to me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Virginia Adliena Weasley, the 16 year old girl to be. Again, I mention her appearances. Red auburn hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin. She is different in so many ways but yet, so completely beautiful. Yes, I just admit that she was beautiful. Call me crazy but I do think she is beautiful in her own special way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)  
  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
  
You're all I need, oh girl  
  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, now you can officially hex me! I think I'm going insane. The time duration has just been 5 months. I know her almost better than her own mother does. That makes me, her new friend. Now that just sounded bloody hilarious!  
  
  
  
Yes, I think I have officially gone insane.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*to be continued*  
  
  
  
A/n: That's all: D The beginning is not a very good one but I think it should do. I have to tell you that this fic isn't going to be very long. It is probably a short 4-6 chapter fic. So, do watch out for it and please review! 


	2. Anything but ordinary

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The song is not mine as well. The song belongs to Avril Lavigne.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: This is the second installment. Thank you for your reviews. Read and enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes I get so weird  
  
I even freak myself out  
  
I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby  
  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
  
Just to feel the danger  
  
I want to scream it makes me feel alive  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Weasley! What on earth is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked, in disbelief.  
  
  
  
The Dream Team stood together as Ron looked at the flying quills. The quills were all munted and were all flying around the Great Hall, leaving color dust. The trails of a prank were fresh. The Quills were the experimented samples of Fred and George's new invention for the Joke Shop.  
  
  
  
Everyone in the Gryffindor table laughed.  
  
Everyone.....  
  
Including me.  
  
  
  
By now... I doubt that you even know who I am or where I am.  
  
  
  
How did I know?  
  
  
  
I'm pointing out the obvious. I'm sitting on my own away and far from the three most popular people in Hogwarts. I am alone and I am not eating. I'm wearing hand-me-down robes and I am looking at my brother and his two friends.  
  
  
  
Who is my brother?  
  
  
  
Oh.... He's Ronald Weasley or better known as Ron. He's Harry Potter's best friend.  
  
  
  
Then... Who am I?  
  
  
  
I am Virginia Adliena Weasley or better known as Ginny.  
  
You don't know who I am? I sound familiar but you can't recognize me?  
  
Well... long story make simple...  
  
I've been used by YOU-KNOW-WHO when I was in the first year and lured to the Chamber of Secrets and I was saved by Harry Potter.  
  
You didn't know that Ron had a sister?  
  
Of course you wouldn't. No one here knows me besides the teachers, Moaning Myrtle and some elves in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
I'll tell you why.  
  
  
  
Because I'm invisible to the eye of public. I am not real. I don't exist and I'm just basically worst than ordinary. Plain old Ginny Weasley.  
  
There is one question that people ask me all the time.  
  
  
  
"How come I don't know who you are?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Is it enough to love?  
  
Is it enough to breathe?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do I personally know Harry Potter?  
  
  
  
Well, in some ways, yes. In some other ways, no. He doesn't know that I'm alive. I don't think he cares either. I mean, who would even notice me? I'm nobody important. I'm just a waste of dust and I'm just a waste of air.  
  
I should not be living.....  
  
I should be dead .......  
  
  
  
I should not have been born into this world.......  
  
  
  
I am a depressed person, aren't I?  
  
Do you blame me though?  
  
  
  
I look out the window everyday and greet the new day but nothing comes back in return. Every year on my birthday, I wish for someone to notice me and care for me but every year, I was rejected. I wanted so badly to have someone to understand how I feel and comfort me or at least bring me a slight bit of security but I never got it.  
  
'Ginny my dear..'  
  
'You are pathetic'  
  
  
  
I know I am but do you have to remind me that I am. I get it everyday when people walk past me through me and push me down. Even if I fell and dropped all my things, no one would have stopped and helped.  
  
  
  
'That's right people. Walk right through me. I am invisible and I don't exist'  
  
  
  
This year is my 5th year and I'm a prefect.  
  
Yet, no one knows that I am one.  
  
I wear my badge with pride but, no one knows and no one cares.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
To walk within the lines  
  
Would make life so boring  
  
I want to know that I have been to the extreme  
  
So knock me off my feet  
  
Come on give it to me  
  
Anything to make me feel alive  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Still, I try to make it through day by day without hurting myself. I tried suicide twice and yet, I didn't make it. I was just too afraid of death itself. Useless little me. Pathetic little me. The most pathetic and useless Weasley there is, Ginny Weasley.  
  
  
  
What is interesting in my life?  
  
Nothing at all.  
  
I have nothing interesting about my life. I'm too much of a waste.  
  
I'm used to it, I guess.  
  
I look forward to the day with people pushing me around, treating me as a doormat and just basically teasing me because I'm a loner and of course, because I'm poor.  
  
The person that does this to me without fail has been Pansy Parkinson. I know that you would have thought Draco Malfoy. But surprisingly, he's only done it once or twice and that was a very long time ago. I guess he doesn't even know that I exist.  
  
Parkinson's favourite statement would be......  
  
"Weasel! Can't even afford your own quills? What are you daft? Or are you just too poor to even have a brain?"  
  
It hurts.....  
  
Yes it hurts but what can I do?  
  
Or better yet.....  
  
What can I say?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Is it enough to love?  
  
Is it enough to breath?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out  
  
And leave me here to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How do I get through the days?  
  
  
  
Oh........  
  
I go to my special place up in the Astronomy tower with my grandmother's invisibility amulet and spend my time thinking there. No one knows about the place and no one shags there. So, it's a pretty comfy place. It's known as my place now since no one else knows about it.  
  
Moaning Myrtle sometimes come to say hello and moan about how bad it was to be dead and to roam the school. I understand how she feels. She's lonely and she's dead. She makes me sing for her. Apparently, she likes my voice because it's comforting.  
  
That would be one of the highest compliments that I have ever gotten in my life. Mom had told me once that I should not sing because it might capture unwanted attention as I have Siren's blood in me. I've sang along without anyone listening.  
  
But I think.....  
  
Even if anyone did hear me......  
  
They wouldn't have noticed me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Let down your defences  
  
Use no common sense  
  
If you look you will see  
  
That this world is this beautiful  
  
Accident turbulent succulent  
  
I'm feeling permanent  
  
No way I won't taste it  
  
Don't wanna waste it away  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do I have a love life?  
  
  
  
No.  
  
  
  
If no one notices me, how can I have a love life? I've only been infatuated with Harry Potter because he was like the muggle pop idols. I thought that he might have been at least observant to know who I am since I am after all his best friend's sister but no, he isn't. I was disappointed but I couldn't do anything.  
  
So, I stopped having crushes. I didn't want to even think of having a love in my life. I believe in fairytales but at this point of my life, I don't think I should anymore. I would love to have a guy that will fall in love with me and sweep me off my feet but I don't think I ever will.  
  
Even if a guy did notice me, he'll just probably want to use me or play a prank on me like what other guys would do to a loner freak like me.  
  
Do you agree with me?  
  
I see you nod your head.  
  
My point is proven and no arguments on that.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes I get so weird  
  
I even freak myself out  
  
I laugh my self to sleep  
  
It's my lullaby  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
I'm already used to all of this.  
  
I wish that my life would have been different but it never did come true.  
  
Sometimes, I feel like dying but I can't.  
  
So, I do what is the second best.  
  
I cry myself to sleep, hoping that when I wake up.  
  
Maybe...  
  
Just maybe....  
  
My life would be different.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Is it enough?  
  
Is it enough?  
  
Is it enough to love?  
  
Is it enough to breath?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out  
  
And leave me here to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, now you are interested in my life?  
  
I'm surprised that you are.  
  
I bet that you are saying that because you feel obligated to do so.  
  
Don't worry about it. I'll survive. I've done it before and I'll do it again.  
  
Just no that, you have met me.  
  
Even if you will never speak to me again.  
  
  
  
My name is Virginia Adliena Weasley, I'm 16.  
  
  
  
And...  
  
  
  
I wish to be anything but ordinary.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* to be continued *~  
  
  
  
A/n: Hope you understood it although the song did not really fit with the story. Read and Review! *love you all lots* 


End file.
